Faust Men
|kanji= ファウスト男性 |romaji= Fausuto dansei |race= Human |birthdate= X766, October 3th |age= 18 (Pre time-skip) 25 (Post time-skip) 35 (Post Cooldown) |gender= Male |height= 158 cm (Pre time-skip) 168 cm (Post time-skip) |weight= 63kg (Pre time-skip) 75kg (Post time-skip) |eyes= Blue |hair= Blond |blood type= AB+ |unusual features= Attacking perverted boys |affiliation= Giant Wings |occupation= Mage S-Class Mage |team= Harmit Fighter |partner= |base of operations= Giant Wings Guild |relatives= |alias= |magic= Lightning Magic Flash |image gallery= yes }} Faust Men ' ファウスト男性 ''Fausuto dansei) also know as "'''Lightning Master" is an S-Class Mage of Giant Wings Guild and leader of the time Harmit Fighter. Faust is the strongest mage guild Giant Wings even below Wall. Having been the first mage guida become a mage Class S. His power is known to many places in fiora because it was the strongest mage of his old guild has been even stronger than the own guild master. Appearance Pre Timeskip Faust is a very tall man, and fair skin. He has bright blue eyes and spiky blond hair. Faust has ears covered with medium length bangs framing either side of his face. According to Lina Faust was considered by several magazines as a magic man bonito.Seu usual attire consists of a uniform, with two lanes in each one of its sleeves, a vest, a protector of tests and sandals. Post Timeskip After the timeskip, he started to wear a long white coat with short sleeves over their normal attire, decorated by flames for some reason over the edges and on the back was written kanji vertically on its back. Personallity Faust is a peaceful and highly insightful man, besides seem well aware of his reputation, he inspired terror in their enemies. It shows you have enough respect for others. He has deep care his beloved wife and child, becoming very nervous and wary with them. Faust is known for his incredible determination and kindness. Relationships Family History Early years Faust is a former member of the Grand Ignition a group that consisted of extremely powerful mages who each had their own personal magic. Retorn to Magic After being separated from Grand Ignition aust decides to leave the magic. A few years later Faust meets Wall and is inprecionado for its determination to join a guild despite all were against him thanks to the reputation he gained by killing all the prison guards. Thanks to his determination Faust decides to join him and help him. Magic Being the strongest S class mage Faust is quite powerful in terms of magical abilities. He can use his magic light in her leg to attack the opponent at the speed of light and even run without being seen. Faust gets annoyed when his magic aura is shown and appear to be a manifestation of his anger. Lightning Magic His magic is powerful light giving you the ability to run at superhuman speed and attack speed of light an opponent. Your ability to use this spell fai aumenando over time. Lightning Ball: Faust has developed its own version of the technique of lightning in the shape of a ball. Flash God of Flash (瞬神, Shunshin) Status Category:Giant Wings Guild Category:S-Class Mage Category:Mage Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Main Character Category:Male Category:Males